heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Forbidden Friendship/Gallery
Gallery Images Young_Tod_and_Copper.jpg|Tod and Copper playing together, unaware that they're meant to be natural enemies. Kelly and Frida's greeting.png|Frida be friends with Kelly unaware, that her new friend is the Marra, which can not trust. Kerchak forbids Tarzan.jpg|Kerchak forbidding his adopted son Tarzan to befriend the humans (including Porter family), believing them to be dangerous. Leobr.jpg|Tobias Beckett telling Han Solo not to trust Qi'ra. Triton grotto.jpg|King Triton forbidding his daughter Ariel to have contact with the human world, especially Prince Eric, believing the humans are dangerous. principal-strickland.jpg|Principal Strickland telling Marty McFly to stay away from Doc Brown, whom he finds a nutcase. Spike_telling_the_dragons_S2E21.png|Garble and the teenage dragon gang forbidding Spike to be "pen-pals with namby-pamby ponies," warning him against his friendship with Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7510.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo forbidding Quasimodo to be friends with Esmeralda, thinking that gypsies "aren't capable of real love." Upset_lola.png|Walter Bunny forbidding his daughter Lola to go out with Bugs, whom he calls a hoodlum. Daddy_Topps_first_movie.png|Cera's father, Mr. Threehorn, forbidding his daughter from befriending and playing with Littlefoot because he hated for the longnecks, thinking they are different and bad influence on the triceratops and also igniting Littlefoot's mother's distrust on Mr. Treehorn due to his terrible behavior and personality. Rapunzel_232.jpg|Mother Gothel telling Rapunzel to stay away from with Flynn Rider, as he's nothing but a common thief. John Smith face to face with Ratcliffe.png|Ratcliffe threatening to hang John Smith for befriending Pocahontas Mavis and Jonathan.jpg|Mavis dancing with Jonathan despite Dracula forbidding her to have contact with him. Rarity_show_you_S2E9.png|Fancy Pants thinking Rarity shouldn't be with her "ruffian" friends, despite fancying Twilight's dress. Yoda forbids Luke.jpg|Yoda The Jedi Master forbidding his pupil Luke Skywalker to put his friendship with Princess Leia and Han Solo before his Jedi Training. PorkAndBurnsPromo1.png|Marge forbidding Homer to be with Plopper the Pig, due to her obsession with a Japanese style of living. Spike_introduces_ponies_as_his_friends_S6E5.png|Princess Ember thinking that "dragons don't do friends," objecting to Spike's relationship with Twilight and Rarity. M disapproves.jpg|M forbids James Bond to avenge Felix Leiter The-prospector12.jpg|Stinky Pete holding a grudge against space toys, thinking Buzz Lightyear is a bad influence on Woody. PDVD_107.png|Mewtwo thinking humans and pokemon could never be friends, forbidding Pikachu to be with his master Ash. Vlcsnap-2015-08-11-13h17m36s806.png|Django unallowing his son Remy to be with the Parisian humans. File:Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9347.jpg|Batman forbids Robin to share a kiss with Poison Ivy. snoopy-come-home-disneyscreencaps.com-4974.jpg|Lucy, thinking Snoopy is too ungrateful around Charlie Brown. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.jpg|Simba harshly demaning Kiara to stay away from Kovu, which result Mufasa's goals not to fulfill until he finally reconsider his actions. titanic-movie-screencaps.com-8600.jpg|Ruth DeWitt Bukater forbidding her daughter Rose from seeing Jack Dawson by ordering her to date Cal Hockley. Dr-Nefario-despicable-me.jpg|Dr. Nefario forbids Gru to adopt Margo, Edith and Agnes because he hated for the children, fearing they would distract Gru from his plan to steal the moon. Smolder birds of prey.png|Smolder tells Spike that when the molt happens, a dragon will be kicked out of their home by their family, which could endanger his relationship with Twilight. GOTG2_TA.jpg|Ego thinking that Peter shouldn't be with his friends. Diamond_stands_up_for_the_Crusaders_S5E18.png|Spoiled Rich reprimanding her daughter Diamond Tiara for associating with common foals, thinking the Cutie Mark Crusaders are a bad influence on her. Norrington_et_Weatherby_Swan_écoutant_Sparrow.jpg|Governor Swann forbidding his daughter Elizabeth to choose her lover Will Turner over her fiancee Commodore Norrington. Pear_Butter_looks_tearfully_at_Bright_Mac_S7E13.png|Grand Pear forbidding his daughter Pear Butter to marry Bright Mac, dismissing Apples as different from Pears. Gilda_wants_Rainbow_Dash_to_leave_with_her_S1E05.png|Gilda thinks Rainbow Dash's friends are "dweebs." Jangan dekat dengan si Fang ni.jpg|BoBoiBoy forbids Adu Du to not apporaching Fang due to some trickery that he did to him in the past. Kate-and-Humphrey-alpha-and-omega-38836923-1245-687.png|Humphrey and Kate sharing a forbidden romance due to being on opposite sides of the pack. 216CharlieMansonXmas_1.jpg|Stan's family forbidding Stan Marsh from going to Cartman's grandmother in Nebraska for the holidays as his parents' permission, believing it's a long way. pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-4227.jpg|Chief Powhatan forbids his people from interacting with the English settlers, believing them to be dangerous. Ellie_forbidding_Manny_to_overprotecting_Peaches.png|Ellie convinces her husband Manny to stop being over-protecting his daughter Peaches which she is already growing up while was not young anymore. Screenshot_2019-03-09_14-16-22-448.png|Manny forbidding his daughter Peaches from her independent. Squidward_refuse_to_befriends_SpongeBob_and_Patrick.png|Squidward forbidding SpongeBob and Patrick from befriending with him because he hated them, thinking they were bad influence on him. Want_a_dance_or_not,_Football_Head.png|Helga G. Pataki forbidding Arnold from flirting and befriending with her because she hated him, thinking Arnold was bad influence on her and his football head was being different from most others. File:Agenda_2_Silverbolt_Optimus.jpg|Optimus Primal forbidding Silverbolt to allow Blackarachnia to join the Maximals as he thinks that she is a Predacon before confining him to Quarters. Hannah_bullies_Maya.png|Hannah bullies and forbidding Maya to be with Willy. An_Yu_forbidding_the_PJ_Masks_from_invaded_the_Mountains.png|An You forbidding the PJ Masks from invaded the Mystery Mountain and any help in getting rid of Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos. Not_another_word.png|Bakugou Katsuki forbidding Izuku Midoriya from helping him to win the Final Exam and defeat All Might. Elsa leave Anna alone.jpg|Elsa keep her distance from Anna until she lock herself in her room, meaning Anna was forbidden to visit Elsa anymore. Adventure_Epi48-4.jpg|Tai's parents blaming Kari's sickness on him, though the relationship wasn't quite forbidden Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-4227.jpg|Zoc forbidding Hova from befriending with Lucas because he hated for the humans, who tries killing the ants. Lady Tremaine forbids Cindy.jpg|Lady Tremaine tells Cinderella to stay away from Prince Charming because she saw her at the ball and that is why she locked her in her room. Prince_Ali_&_Jasmine.png|Aladdin trying to keep his cover as Prince Ali, due to his forbidden love for Jasmine. File:Obi-Wan_putting_his_foot_down_with_Anakin.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi forbidding his pupil Anakin Skywalker to put his love for Padme Amidala before his Jedi tasks. Videos How To Train Your Dragon Forbidden Friendship Scene 4K HD|Hiccup befriends Toothless even through Vikings and dragons are sworn enemies. File:Beast Wars Transformers Optimus Primal Confines Silverbolt To Quarters|Optimus Primal forbidding Silverbolt to allow Blackarachnia to join the Maximals as he thinks that she is a Predacon before confining him to Quarters. File:Titanic Scene 22|Ruth Dewitt Bukater forbids her daughter Rose from seeing Jack Dawson. The Little Mermaid Diamond Edition Destruction Of The Grotto|King Triton forbbiding Ariel to have contact with the human world, especially Prince Eric, lifted her forbidden. File:AOTC Chasing Dooku (HD)|Obi-Wan Kenobi forbidding Anakin to put his love for Padme before his Jedi tasks. Category:Galleries